


Desperation

by HoneyBlue



Series: Younglo(ve) dump [5]
Category: B.A.P
Genre: First Time, M/M, i cant do kinky ok, i need to sleep ffs, idek, idk how this happened, it isn't that explicit so its under mature, it wasnt supposed to be this long but then, its 3.58am, poorly written smut, soft sappy smut, soft shit as always
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 22:04:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13420566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyBlue/pseuds/HoneyBlue
Summary: Junhong wants it.





	1. 1/2

**Author's Note:**

> Or the one where it's soft and sappy all over

Junhong wanted it, he wanted to advance into the next step. Call him desperate but the other was delaying it. Youngjae thought he was still a child, not wanting to taint him. Though he could say he was tainted already...well not exactly. The only person he wanted to do anything with was his boyfriend of 3 years.  

Youngjae loved him, he knew it. He could see it in the other's eyes but the problem is that the other has been delaying sexual contact for a while now. Maybe it was because when they started to date, he was still considered a baby; he was pretty young and he could remember getting all blushy and shy when they had any skin ship  _even now he still did_. It's their 3rd year but the most they did was kiss and cuddle in bed. 

Sure Junhong loved it, he likes being coddled like that but he was starting to get sexually frustrated. The older was teasing him more and more even if he did it unconsciously.  

Junhong couldn't take it, maybe he wasn't being obvious about it but was the older that dense. He had his head laid on the other's chest. Well before that, they were talking about what nots... 

 

 

_"Hyung, should we go have a date tomorrow?"_

_"A date, where do you want to go?"_

_"Hmm, anywhere would be fine. As long as hyung is with me, it doesn't matter."_

_"Then, hyung will take you anywhere you want."_

_Junhong hummed, beaming at the other._

_"Hyung...isn't today a great night? Junhong asked sheepishly._

_"Yeah, it is."_

_"Don't you think we should do something?" Junhong asked as he slowly slid his palm up the other's arm._

_"Sure, let's cuddle."_

_"Ah...hyung..let's do something else." Junhong left his hand on the other's bicep._

_"Mmm" Youngjae seemed to be thinking hard before he grabbed Junhong; holding him against his chest as he cuddled him._

_"Why? Are you feeling unwell?"_

_Junhong looked into the elder's concerned eyes, feeling slightly awkward to actually suggest anything._

_"Ah...i'm fine." He smiled awkwardly at the other before snuggling into the other's chest_

 

 

Junhong admits that his approach wasn't that obvious but come on he tried. He could hear the thudding of Youngjae's heart, it always calmed him down no matter how many times they laid like this. Well, he was going to try harder; harder as in try to make it more obvious at least. But for now he's happy to be with Youngjae as it is. 

 

He started off small, revealing more skin around Youngjae. Junhong wore bigger shirts; those that would slide down his shoulders. He also wore shorter ones; his stomach exposing whenever he raised his hand. He was wearing shorts around the dorm as well, exposing his thighs.  

Junhong was making sure that the elder could see his efforts; sitting beside him on the sofa, exposing his bare shoulder. Doing random work outs to expose his skin and most importantly patrolling the dorm in those shorts. Though, he didn't get any reaction from Youngjae at all. 

 

 

Junhong was laying on his stomach on the bed, playing on his phone with an exposed shoulder. He was waiting for his lover to at least get the signal, he was even wearing shorts now.  

"Junhong ah, what are you doing?" Youngjae entered the room.  

Junhong turned to look at the other, suddenly feeling nervous. 

"Why are you suddenly wearing like that, isn't it cold here?" Youngjae asked as he covered his legs with the blanket. "This shirt is too big for you huh?" 

Junhong looked as the other pulled up the said shirt, covering up his shoulder. Well, looks like this plan didn't work. He had to try again.  

 

 

Junhong still wore the shorts around the dorm; the other hyungs probably judging the hell out of him. He was probably teetering along the lines of shameless, he doesn't know honestly but was Youngjae this dumb or was it....it...can't be right...the elder seemed to be ignoring him. Did Youngjae not want to have sex with him? Nonetheless, if this plan doesn't work then... 

Junhong made sure that all of his other hyungs weren't in the dorm since what he was about to do would be so embarrassing. It was pretty hot in the dorm; Junhong made sure that the heaters were on. He was wearing shorts again with an oversized tee.  

Youngjae was still in the bathroom, Junhong had used this opportunity to chase the hyungs outside though he had to bribe Himchan and Daehyun; the two horribly nosy hyungs of his. 

 

Junhong heard the bathroom door open and he rushed into the kitchen, scrambling to get it out from the freezer. He tore the wrapper off, stuffing the popsicle into his mouth before taking it out again. Fuck, why didn't he do this earlier, the cold treat made his teeth ache. 

 Junhong made sure that he got the milk ice bar, he needs this to work for fuck's sake. He thought something was wrong with how the other didn't even care. Was the other not interested in him anymore, they were dating for so long yet they never went all the way. He was really desperate now, was the other cheating on him or something...he was starting to doubt whether Youngjae actually loved him.  

Junhong felt something sticky on his hand, he looked down to see the popsicle melting, a white trail flowing down his hand. He didn't even realise that he was spacing out, he didn't even realise a tear escaped his eyes. He stuffed the milk bar back into his mouth, he can't be getting all emotional right now.  

"Junhong ah!" Youngjae shouted. 

"I-I'm in the kitchen!" 

He heard footsteps coming towards the kitchen, he quickly got into action; playing with the popsicle in his mouth, he made sure to be sloppy about it. The melted liquid was dripping down the sides of his mouth, honestly he felt really icky but he was throwing away his dignity just this once for this to fucking work. Junhong was sucking on the tip of the popsicle, twirling his tongue around it when Youngjae walked in.  

He saw the other freeze in his peripheral vision but he continued on, humming to himself as he licked up the ice bar. 

"J-Junhong ah, wh-what are you doing?"  

He didn't let up, still abusing the popsicle with his mouth. Junhong felt pretty embarrassed, his face probably red as a tomato. They have never done anything more than making out and here he is making out with a popsicle in front of Youngjae. He was probably dripping the melted ice cream everywhere, he could feel the sticky liquid run down his neck. 

"Aish, you have ice cream everywhere now." Youngjae chided as he took a paper towel, wiping away the melted ice cream from his mouth. The elder pried away the popsicle from his hand as he continued to clean the other up.  

Junhong felt his heart split into two, was the other this dumb or did Youngjae just not want to have sex with him. He felt like he was going to cry as the other continued to wipe away; was he seriously not obvious enough, must he present himself naked so Youngjae could get it.  

"Hy-hyung..." His eyes were shining with unshed tears but he blinked them away, Junhong didn't want to say anything right now. Even if the other was cheating on him, he wanted to be selfish and have him for his own, he didn't want to ruin their 3 years of relationship.  

"You look like a baby right now." Youngjae continued on, smiling at him. "Making a mess of yourself."  

Junhong giggled, smiling at the other. He wrapped his arms around the other, leaning in close though Youngjae stopped him. Was he right then...did Youngjae have someone else...the elder didn't want him anymore...was it.  

"Hyung...a-am I your b-baby?" Junhong didn't know why he asked such a cringey question but he was desperate he guessed.  

"Yeah, my big baby." Youngjae cupped his face, grinning at him.  

 

 

Ok this was the last time he was going to do this; Junhong scattered petals on the bed. The room was dimmed, candles placed around. He was throwing away his dignity  _or what was left of it_  again. There was sensual music playing softly in the background. If this wasn't fucking obvious, he didn't know what was.  

Junhong laid on the bed in a bathrobe, he left the robe open at the top, exposing his upper chest. He had already called Youngjae 5 mins earlier, now he was just waiting for the other. Again, he had bribed the hyungs out of the house so no one else would walk in on him all of a sudden. Though it was already night time, they would probably be back sooner or later. 

"Jun-"  

Silence

He sat up, patting on the bed. "Come here, hyung." 

Junhong beckoned Youngjae over with a finger, the elder taking slow steps towards him. Once Youngjae was close enough, he pulled on the other' shirt making him fall onto him.  

"J-jun-junhong...w-what....what..what are you d-doing- 

He pulled himself upwards, placing his lips on the other's. Junhong felt the other freeze and his heart broke a little. He continued moving his lips, praying the other would actually start kissing him back. Youngjae finally started to react, moving his lips against his and Junhong has never felt so relieved in his life. They engaged in a lip lock before Youngjae broke their lips apart. Junhong looked confusedly at the other, unsure why the other suddenly stopped.  

"Hyung..." 

"Junhong ah, you shouldn't dress like this. You might catch a cold." Youngjae berated, tucking the robe properly to cover his chest.  

"Hyung...tell me h-honestly, d-do you have someone else? Are you...c-cheating on me? Junhong asked shakily, tears filling his eyes. 

"What!? No!" Youngjae looked shocked that he even suggested something. 

"It is...isn't it, you've been avoiding me a lot nowadays. You...you don't want me anymore, right." Junhong couldn't control himself, he just shot off like that. His heart was aching so bad, he didn't want to hear that the other stopped loving him. He didn't.  

"No, it's just-" 

"Why?! Isn't this obvious enough! Am i this undesirable?!" Junhong was crying, he didn't get it; he didn't get why Youngjae was being like this. Was he not good enough, Youngjae didn't want him anymore was it. 

"Don't cry, Junhong ah...it's just..." Youngjae cupped his face, wiping his tears away. 

"Then why?! You must have someone else right!? You don't want me anymore!" Junhong was pushing the elder away, he was hysterical; he really didn't get it. Why else would Youngjae push him away if not for someone else.  

"You said i was your baby, you lied...." He gave up on pushing the elder away.  

"Junhong, you're mistaken. It's not what you're thinking." 

"Then,why..."  

"I...I don't want you to regret."  

Junhong just looked at Youngjae in utter confusion, not understanding him at all. 

"You're still young, what if you aren't actually ready...and what if you...regret giving me your first time." Youngjae looked away dejectedly at the end. 

"Hyung...what are you saying?" 

Youngjae gave a sad smile, "What if...later on...you get together with someone else but I- 

"Hyung! What do you mean get together with someone else...Why would i get together with someone else...are you leaving me.." Junhong reached out for the elder, panic gripping his insides.  

"No. It's just... 

Junhong looked at the other with worry, waiting with bated breath.  

"You...you've been hanging out so much with Jongup or Yongguk the last few weeks...it made me scared....that you might one day...leave me and go to them or something. They are alot better than me anyway so you should be fine."  

The younger was speechless though part of him was relieved, another part of him ached that Youngjae felt that way. He just stared at the other, feeling tears well up in his eyes once again. 

He pulled the other in, hugging him for dear life. 

"Hyung! I wouldn't do that! If i was ready to give myself to you, why would i leave you..." Junhong sobbed into the other's neck. 

They both were stupid, neither of them actually daring to talk to the other; leaving the problem to manifest on its own. Both of them sat there for a while, embracing each other; Junhong laying his head against the other's shoulder as he calmed while Youngjae buried his face into the younger's hair. It was honestly a weird sight for anyone else to see so thankfully, everyone else was gone.  

"Junhong ah, I'm sorry." Youngjae spoke, breaking the silence. They separated, Junhong looking at the other with red eyes. "I shouldn't have assumed and i should have trusted you more but i was so scared, I'm not that great of a boyfriend."  

"Hyung! You might think you aren't all that great but I wouldn't want anyone else other than you. And I'm sorry as well, hyung...i assumed too..." Junhong said, wiping away another tear that rolled down his cheeks. 

"Junhong ah, should we blow out the candles?" Youngjae asked, suddenly reminded of the flames.  

"Ah..the candles aren't real, they are those LED ones." The younger mumbled as they were brought back to the situation at hand. Junhong felt embarrassed all of a sudden, bringing the robes tighter around himself; remembering that he wasn't wearing anything underneath except for his boxers. They both looked at each other, both not knowing what to say.  

"I-i should go put something on..." Junhong mumbled, getting off the bed before he was pulled back, an arm around his waist.  

"Since...we got our misunderstandings cleared...should we....?" Youngjae whispered in his ear, as the elder reached for his hands that were gripping tightly on the robe, Junhong didn't even realise he was holding on so tightly. A pink rose on his face, completely understanding the other. The mood took a quick turn, it felt like mere seconds ago Junhong was crying into the other's arms and now... 

"Ah...hyung.." He turned away feeling embarrassed. 

Youngjae leaned closer, 

"Weren't you the one that was so intently sucking on the popsicle?" He whispered into the younger's ear. 

The red on Junhong's face darkened, a shiver coursing through his body. 

"Hyung! Don't remind me of that...it was embarrassing" His voice was dying down slowly, embarrassment eating him up.  

Youngjae chuckled softly, "We don't have to do anything if you don't want to." He hugged the younger, resting his chin on Junhong's shoulder. 

Junhong released his robe, putting his hands over the other's as he removed them, turning to look Youngjae in the eye 

"Hyung...i want to..." He looked away, biting on his lips shyly. The red was still prominent on his cheeks as he looked back at Youngjae. The elder smiled at him, leaning forward to place a peck on his forehead.  

"Let me take care of you." he whispered, placing another kiss on the younger's lips.  

 


	2. 2/2

Youngjae licked the other's lips, Junhong immediately granting access to the elder. Their tongues coiled around each other's as the younger reached up to wind his arms around the other's neck. They were moving in sync, their heads slightly tilting as they deepened their kiss.  

They separated, pants filling the space as Youngjae eyed the younger's red, glossy lips. He pushed the younger down, Junhong reaching to hold onto the robe again; shy eyes looking at the older. Youngjae smiled down at the other, leaning down to place gentle kisses on his cheeks before he connected their lips again. 

Youngjae managed to suck on the younger's tongue, eliciting a soft moan from him. The heat between them slowly increasing as they deepened the kiss; Youngjae slowly entwined his tongue with Junhong's, their movements were slowing down as the elder took the time to taste him. They broke apart, a string of saliva connecting their swollen lips as they took in heavy breaths. Junhong's cheeks were highlighted a prominent red, his eyes slightly hooded.  

Youngjae reached for the younger's hands, Junhong releasing his robe letting the older take his hand. Youngjae brought the younger's hand towards his lips, gently pressing kisses onto the back of it. He released it to reach for the other one, giving the same treatment. 

 The elder was being so tender with him, it honestly brought tears to his eyes. Junhong's heart was beating harshly, thudding against his chest as Youngjae looked at him with heart eyes. The elder smiled at him and he felt as if he fell all over again.  

Youngjae leaned downwards, pinning Junhong's arms down as he kissed the younger's jaw; slowly making his way down his neck, Junhong tilting his head upwards for better access. The older licked the skin, proceeding to suck a few hickies on the younger's porcelain skin, Junhong squirming and mewling under Youngjae's ministration. 

The elder let up, pulling Junhong up as well. Youngjae reached for the opening of the robe, a silent question asked as he looked into the younger's eyes. Junhong nodded, turning his face away sheepishly.  

Youngjae pulled the robe open, hands sliding up to the top hem as he pushed it off the younger's shoulders. The robe pooled around the younger's hips; his pale, smooth skin displayed. Youngjae took Junhong's arms out of the sleeves, the younger looking back at him.  

The elder then removed the cloth, Junhong lifting his butt to let Youngjae pull it away. The robe was thrown on the floor, somewhere in the room. The younger was pushed down again and Youngjae proceeded to slowly kiss up his arm, trailing his lips along the smooth skin up towards his neck. He placed a peck on each of the hickies that were dotting the younger's neck before connecting their lips again. A peck, and another while Youngjae caressed the maknae's side, feeling the soft skin under his palm. 

His hands glided upwards towards Junhong's chest, experimentally brushing a finger over the younger's nipple. Junhong gasped, feeling a tingle run through his body as the red darkened on his cheeks. Youngjae continued on, the pad of his fingers rubbing harshly on the nub as he watched how the younger fell apart. He aligned their crotches, lightly grinding down on the maknae. 

Junhong moaned, feeling the pleasure tingling through his veins. His overly-sensitive body reacting to the elder's soft touch. Junhong wrapped his arms around Youngjae's shoulders, wanting to hold onto him. 

Youngjae leaned down, kissing the younger hard as his hands roamed around the other's body, feeling down the younger's abdomen. The maknae stiffened when his hands brushed against his bulge and Youngjae immediately let up, worried eyes looking at the boy under him. 

Junhong looked wide eyed back at him, slight confusion on his reddened face. 

"Ah...hyung, sorry. I'm slightly nervous..." Junhong confessed as he bit on his lip shyly. Youngjae relaxed visibly and continued to palm the other's bulge gently so as to not scare Junhong away.  

Youngjae continued with his ministrations, his hands slowly slipping into the younger's boxers, reaching for his erection. He gripped onto the flesh and a sharp intake of breath resonated through the room. The elder was taking in the younger's reaction the whole time, Junhong clenching his eyes shut as Youngjae squeezed. He started moving his hand and a mewl slipped through the younger's lips.  

He reconnected their lips, tongue slipping in as the younger moaned into the kiss. Junhong was slightly bucking his hips up against the elder's as he continued to stroke his erection. Youngjae continued to kiss down Junhong's chest, removing his hand in the process to make his way down. He licked down the maknae's stomach towards the hem of his boxers. Youngjae looked up into the younger's eyes, Junhong looking down at him before turning away sheepishly, shutting his eyes again.  

Youngjae slowly pulled down the boxers, revealing the younger's desperation. He stared in awe at Junhong's exposed body, his breath getting caught in his throat as he took in the perfection of the younger.  

Junhong was covering his face with this hands, embarrassment washing over him as the elder continued to take in every single detail of his body; from the numerous hickies dotting his neck down towards his lovely, long legs. 

Junhong was beautiful, Youngjae concluded. The very being in front of him was ethereal, from inside to out. What did he do to deserve the younger, he didn't know. 

A whine snapped him out of his reverie, he looked at Junhong peeking through his fingers.   

"Junhong ah, you're so beautiful." Youngjae spoke, in a daze. 

The younger cowered, burying his face into his hands while he tried to curl in on himself though Youngjae prevented him from doing so; his hands on the younger's thigh keeping his legs spread. He could see the tips of the younger's ears rapidly turning red. 

"H-hyung...." Junhong mumbled, his voice shaking from how shy he was. 

Youngjae reached upwards, taking the hands away from his face. Junhong had his eyes shut. 

"Junhong, look at me." Youngjae said, placing a kiss on each of his hands. 

The younger slowly opened his eyes, blinking at the other with shy eyes. Youngjae smiled gently at the other, his love for Junhong swelling over the seams.  

"H-hyung...take this off..." Junhong pulled at the shirt Youngjae was wearing, feeling embarrassed that he was the only one naked. The younger was sat up, pouting down at the other. 

The elder chuckled, "Ok ok..." He quickly stripped himself off the shirt, revealing his upper body. Junhong ran his eyes along the other's skin. He reached out hesitantly, wanting to feel the older's skin. he lightly ran his hands along Youngjae's skin, Youngjae shivering under his soft touch. His eyes travelled to the bulge in the elder's sweatpants, his face flaming immediately if it's not red enough already. 

 Junhong again hesitantly glided his hands downwards towards the other's pants. He had his eyes concentrated on the bulge, not daring to meet the elder in the eye. Junhong shakily reached for the hem of the pants, dipping his fingers into it. He dragged it down, turning his face away. He felt the other's hands on his, guiding him as he pulled it off. 

He was once again pushed back down, the elder slotting himself in between his spread legs as he aligned his clothed cock against the younger's bare one. Youngjae rutted against the other, the extra fabric rubbing against Junhong's length making him cry out. 

"I have to prepare you, hmm" Youngjae panted into the other's ear causing the younger to shiver 

"I-in the  _ah_  drawer." Junhong whined out, the elder still thrusting against him. Youngjae raised a brow, reaching towards the drawer to find a bottle of lube, green apple scented. The bottle was unwrapped though it wasn't used.  

Junhong was glad the other stopped his rutting, he felt the pleasure building up; probably soon reaching its peak. Youngjae opened the bottle, the artificial smell of apples filling the air and Junhong tensed. 

"Hold your legs up, love" Youngjae spoke, squeezing out probably more than enough lube but better safe than sorry.  

Junhong lifted his lower body slowly, hooking his hands beneath his knees to keep himself bent. He had his face turned away again, embarrassingly exposing himself to the elder. He flinched away when he felt one of Youngjae's sticky fingers touch his entrance. Youngjae looked at him with concern and Junhong nodded his head slightly, assuring that he was alright. 

The finger traced around the entrance before slowly sliding in, Youngjae caressing the maknae's inner thigh, trying to distract him. 

Junhong clenched his eyes shut, feeling the weird sensation travel up when Youngjae started to move his finger, the lube making it a lot easier. The elder was caressing his thigh, calming him down effectively. Youngjae hesitantly brought another lubed-up finger to the younger's entrance, pushing both of them in. Junhong winced in pain, feeling the sting of being stretched. Youngjae leaned forward, placing kisses on the younger's thighs as he continued prepping him. After a few more moments, did Junhong start feeling pleasure as he got used to the feeling. He moaned, feeling the appendages move so intimately inside of him.  

"H-hyung...i-i.." He looked at the other with slight desperation in his eyes. 

Youngjae merely grinned at him before taking out the fingers, Junhong pouting at the loss. The elder chuckled, aligning three of his fingers against the rim before pushing it in. The stretch this time was worse and Junhong gasped in pain causing the elder to still in his movements. Youngjae flashed a look of concern towards the younger,  

"We don't have to go all the way." Youngjae said, ready to retract his fingers out once the younger said so. 

"No hyung...i want to go the whole way." Junhong said, breathing through his teeth.  

Youngjae sucked on the younger's thigh, leaving hickies as he continued stretching Junhong out. He gripped onto the younger's erection, stroking him to distract him from the pain. A tingle shot up his spine when he felt the other's fingers brush across a particular spot. He guessed he tensed, considering that the elder prodded the same spot again, a moan slipping out from his throat.  

"Ah, h-hyung..." Junhong whimpered, pleasure coursing through his veins as the other continued to aim for that spot. The heat was coiling up his stomach, reaching a peak.  

"Yo-young...youngjae.." Junhong whined, feeling the coil in his stomach release. He realised only a beat later that he came, white liquid pooled on his stomach. Embarrassment was an understatement, he felt humiliated. Junhong didn't expect to come so quickly, untouched and in front of Youngjae; it was worse.  

"H-hyung, I'm sorry..." He pouted. 

"What for, cutie?" Youngjae said, reaching for some tissues to clean off the younger. 

 Junhong bit on his lower lip, removing one of his hands to take the tissue. Youngjae batted his hand away, quickly cleaning the younger up. The red darkened on the other's face and Youngjae felt his heart burst with adoration.  

Youngjae was looking at the younger's expression throughout the entire time he fingered him. How his eyes were closed so tightly, how his lips part to let out moans and whimpers. And when the younger came, how his entire body tensed up along with his quivering thighs.  

Youngjae continued to prod against the other's prostate and Junhong whimpered from the overstimulation. Junhong could feel his erection slowly coming back to life from the other's consistent jabs. He had long since removed his hands, his hands growing tired from being kept in place. He was fisting the sheets beneath them, his hands periodically clenching and unclenching the poor sheets below.  

The elder removed his fingers, eager to take off his boxers; his dick strained against the front to the point of slight pain. Junhong shifted up, bracing his elbows on the bed, looking at the other as he nibbled on his lips. Youngjae quickly slid the last piece of his garment off, his arousal standing tall and proud with a purple tip and precum running down the sides.  

Junhong gulped seeing Youngjae in all his glory. He swallowed his hesitance, leaning forward to shakily reach out for the flesh. He gripped the heated flesh, Youngjae releasing a hiss at the contact. His face flamed as he slowly glided his palm up and down the appendage, the elder practically groaning into his ear.  

Youngjae pushed his hands away, reaching for the bottle of lube again. He squeezed out some more of that liquid, the sweet smell of apples once again filling the air. Youngjae quickly coated himself with the lube, back to pushing Junhong down. The younger lifted his legs up again, exposing himself once more. Youngjae was quick to get in between Junhong's legs, aligning his cock against the other's puckering, pink entrance. 

Junhong suddenly felt scared, he was nervous; he wanted this for so long and now that he was actually getting it, he had cold feet.  

Youngjae seemed to notice the younger's hesitance, he leaned down to nuzzle against the other. 

"Relax, hmm"  

Junhong smiled at the elder, nodding his head slightly to show that he was ready. Youngjae pushed himself in slowly, the tightness of the younger making him slightly dizzy.  

Junhong never felt anything like this before in his life. He felt as though he was getting split apart, all that fingering just now wouldn't have prepared him for this. He sucked in a breath through his teeth, the elder finally bottoming out. Junhong could feel some tears running down his cheeks, the burn still raging on. 

Youngjae started to kiss the other's soft skin, kissing up the tear streaks. 

"I'm sorry," he whispered, nuzzling against the younger's cheek as he cupped Junhong's face. After a few painful moments, Junhong finally felt ready enough; his entrance loosening up slightly around the other's length.  

"I-it's o-okay hyung...y-you...you can m-move.." Junhong mumbled out shakily, eyes opening to look the elder in the eye.  

Youngjae placed a peck on the other's nose before slowly pulling out, Junhong gasping at the drag. He made sure to go gently since it was the maknae's first time. Youngjae aimed for the younger's prostate, wanting Junhong to not be in so much pain.  

Junhong cried out, the elder hitting his sensitive bundle of nerves; the head-numbing pleasure starting to come at him.  

Youngjae increased his pace, the painful heat wrapped tightly around him. Junhong's cries grew louder, his hands almost ripping the bedsheets. The younger's broken moans were spurring him on as he continued to thrust into Junhong.  

Youngjae connected their lips, his tongue slipping into the other's slack mouth. Junhong reached up to wrap his arms around the other's neck, pulling him closer to deepen the kiss. Their tongues swirled around each other, both of them moaning into the kiss.  

Youngjae didn't even realise his thrusts has started to slow, too concentrated on the kiss. He separated their lips, Junhong whining up at him. 

As much as how weird it is to think of this during a time like this, he realised what Junhong wants is someone to hold him. The younger reacted better to the slow, sensual drag of his insides as compared to the fast and rough pace.  

Junhong was melting onto the bed, whimpering and whining as the elder continued on. His eyes were opened to look at Youngjae, hooded and filled with warmth. The heat in the room increasing ten folds as the moment grew more intimate.  He could see the younger struggling to keep them open though, his eyelids fluttering close. He glanced down at the younger's erection, precum leaking steadily out of the reddened tip; a small puddle on his stomach. 

The younger's thighs were shaking as the elder kept that slow and steady pace, his prostate struck again and again. 

"A-ah...Y-youngjae..I.." Junhong whined out, the coil in his stomach winding into a tight knot once again. 

Youngjae groaned in reply, the knot in his stomach pulling taut. Junhong whined, feeling the elder come, his insides coated with warm white as his release followed immediately after. They stayed there for a moment, panting from their activities. The elder slowly pulled himself out and Junhong whimpered from the loss, a little bit of white leaking out of him 

Junhong's chest was moving along as he took in heavy breaths, an after-glow highlighting his beautiful skin. As the haze cleared his mind, Junhong realised what they just did and he blushed a bright pink. Youngjae smiled seeing the younger all cute and blushy, reaching out again for the tissues to clean up the other. 

"Lift your legs up, love." Youngjae said, patting lightly on the younger's thigh.  

Junhong complied easily, still a ball of jelly. Youngjae quickly cleaned around the now reddened rim, patting the younger's thigh to signal that he was done. 

Junhong laid on the bed, his mind not focusing on anything. Youngjae slipped beside the younger, pulling the other close as he pulled the blankets over them. He reached out to switch off the nightlights.   

Junhong immediately curled into the elder, burying his face into the elder's neck. The scent of the other grounded him and he nuzzled into the warmth. Youngjae on the other hand, buried his nose into Junhong's hair, craddling the other's head against him. 

"I love you, Junhong ah." 

The younger kissed the other's neck as a reply, a hum resonating through him. They both inched closer to each other, the warmth soothing the both of them and they easily drifted off to sleep. 

 

 

 

Morning came, the sun rudely shining in their faces. Youngjae was the first to wake and in his arms laid an angel. Junhong is ethereal, he really is. His younger partner was sleeping so peacefully in his arms, undisturbed by the bright light. He must have been really tired after last night. Speaking of which, Junhong must be sore.  

He took in the younger's sleeping features, his hand coming up to caress his soft skin. He turned to look at the bedside clock, seeing that it was already 10:45. Youngjae gently shifted the other off him, bringing the blankets up. Junhong snuggled into the blankets as he continued snoozing away. 

Youngjae got off the bed and headed to the closet, picking up the articles of clothing on the floor along the way. He quickly put on something and headed out, closing the door gently in the process.  

The other members were awake and chilling about the dorm. They sent him knowing looks as he walked past them Himchan calling out,  

"Your food is in the kitchen, heat it up yourself." As he continued to watch some drama on the telly. 

 

 

Junhong stirred awake, the heat around him gone. He let out a yawn, smacking his lips twice as he rubbed sleepily at his eye. He opened his eyes, only to find Youngjae missing. Junhong didn't know why but his heart started to pick up speed. Was it all just a dream, the elder was nowhere to be seen and the room was clean. He jolted up, immediately crying out at the burn. Junhong probably shouldn't have done that but he was frantic. He didn't know why but he desperately wanted Youngjae, the warmth of the other missing.  

As he was still panicking, the door opened to reveal the missing individual holding onto a tray.  

"Hyung! Where did you go?!" Junhong gave a shock to the elder, Youngjae almost dropping the tray.  

Youngjae could see the the younger's eyes starting to fill with tears and he immediately settled the tray on the table. He rushed back to Junhong, panicked. 

"What's wrong?!"  

Youngjae was pulled into a hug, the younger burying his face into his neck. 

"I thought you left me, don't leave me..." Junhong was rambling as the tears started to fall down his cheeks, wetting the other's neck. 

Youngjae wrapped his arms around the other, placing pecks on the younger's hair as he rubbed Junhong's back soothingly. The younger calmed after a few moments, sniffling as he lifted his face from the crook of his neck.  

"I'm sorry hyung..." Junhong mumbled, not wanting to look at the other. 

"I won't ever leave you, got it?" He unwrapped his hands, proceeding to cup the other's face; lifting it to meet the other's eyes. 

Youngjae quickly went to get the tray before returning to the younger's side, settling it on the bed. He sat beside, making sure the tray was balanced on the bed.   

"Eat ." Youngjae watched the younger scoop up the rice, stuffing it into his mouth before beaming up at him. He picked up a piece of kimchi next, putting it into his mouth. He chewed his food as he scooped up another spoonful of rice, directing it towards Youngjae.  

Like that, they spent the whole morning or whats left of it together. Along the way, Youngjae had helped the younger into the bathroom, Junhong wanting to wash up. It was slightly difficult resulting in them showering together, the younger blushing to no end. 

The rest of the day Junhong clung onto the other, not letting the other leave his side. They stayed in their room doing what nots; mostly napping _(cuddling)_  and just talking about random things neither feeling the need to separate.  

Junhong finally felt at ease, them going the whole way really added a ring of security around him. His negative thoughts were finally put to rest and he felt their relationship grow stronger just overnight _literally._

There wasn't a need for words really, both of them showing their love through the actions that they did and the look in their eyes. It was obvious to everyone to see; the two of them hopelessly in love with each other.  

 

 

"Sooooo, did you have fun?" That was the question that was thrown to Junhong the moment they left the room for dinner. Needless to say, Junhong blushed furiously as he smacked Daehyun hard. Youngjae didn't spare a glance at the whining vocalist that was nursing his arm as he followed after the maknae into the kitchen. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! It's pretty shitty but i still hope you like it :D


End file.
